A lo que no puede ser, Paciencia
by Ninette Winters
Summary: Aiichiro recuerda un día importante para sí pese al dolor que sintió. Siempre iba apoyar a Rin sin importar que sucediera , solo necesitaba un poco paciencia y esperar para tener su recompensa.{RinAi - Mención MakoHaru }


**Autora:** **D** oppelx **G** änger

 **Fandom:** Free!

 **Personajes:** Matsuoka Rin , Nitori Aiichiro [RinAi]

 **Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Son propiedad de Kyoto Animation, Animation Do y todo a quien correspondan los derechos de Free!~

* * *

 **A lo que no puede ser,** **Paciencia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aiichiro recordaba perfectamente el día en que Haruka y Makoto habían oficializado su relación delante de todos sus amigos aquella noche de fiesta, anunciando a continuación que comenzarían a vivir juntos cuando retornaran a Tokio para seguir sus clases, aunque sus ojos azul cielo estuvieron fijos cada segundo en los gestos de su antiguo senpai. El pelirrojo parecía contento al exclamar "Enhorabuena" frente a la feliz pareja, como quien espera aquella noticia durante mucho tiempo. Pero Ai estaba totalmente seguro que esa sonrisa amplia del mayor no era más que una fachada para lo que realmente sentía en esos momentos.

Y ciertamente eso fue confirmado cuando luego de la cena, en el momento que las bebidas alcohólicas recorrían la amplia mesa, el mayor de los Matsuoka dejó la estancia con disimulo, retirándose hacia la salida de la casa de Nanase, pese a que ese era el lugar donde se estaba alojando durante aquellas pequeñas vacaciones que se había tomado por las festividades de fin de año, puesto que el pelirrojo quería pasar éstas con sus amigos y familia. Aiichiro le siguió en silencio esperando que nadie lo notara, aunque estaba seguro que Sousuke le había mirado de reojo antes de seguir su conversación con Kisumi, quien parecía que lo único que quería hacer era llamar su atención de forma muy poco sutil luego de unos cuantos tragos.

Pasaron solo unos minutos para que el menor diera con su antiguo capitán sentado a unos metros de él en la escalera cercana a la residencia, se quedo en silencio manteniendo la distancia entre ellos, sin dejar de admirar la ancha espalda Rin hasta que un sollozo por parte de éste le estrujó el corazón irremediablemente.

-Senpai-

El murmullo había escapado de sus pálidos labios sin que el muchacho lo hubiera pensado, haciendo que el otro se sobresaltara, frotándose rápidamente los ojos para disimular sus lágrimas. Los pasos de Aiichiro se escucharon amortiguados en la grava mientras acortaba el tramo que los separaba para poder sentarse junto al antiguo Samezuka en el peldaño.

-Hey… Ya no soy tu senpai, Ai…-

La voz de Rin sonaba apagada mientras desviaba sus ojos enrojecidos por el llanto, enjugando rápidamente unas cuantas lágrimas traicioneras que habían quedado rezagadas en sus mejillas.

-Lo siento… Rin-san-

El más bajo apenas le había mirado de reojo antes de bajar su vista hacia las zapatillas celestes que llevaba puestas, esperando que el mayor no se sintiera tan incómodo por el hecho de que lo había visto llorando.

-Es por Haruka-san… ¿Cierto?-

Los labios del peliplata temblaron levemente al preguntar aquello, puesto que era lo que había temido siempre desde que su corazón había sido robado por el ex tiburón de Samezuka años atrás. El actual capitán no se resistió de mirar al mayor unos cuantos segundos antes de extender sus brazos hacia éste en un abrazo para consolarle luego de verle asentir apenas con la cabeza, correspondiendo el contacto poco después. Él mejor que nadie podía comprender lo que sentía el pelirrojo en esos momentos, pues en ese preciso instante estaba experimentando el momento culmen de su amor secreto no correspondido por el mayor al saber que lloraba por alguien más.

-Ya, ya… Estaré bien…-

La voz de Rin llegó suave y tranquila a los oídos de Aiichiro, al cual se le habían erizado los vellos de la nuca al sentirlo hablar tan cerca de su rostro, mientras que un sonrojo se extendió apresurado por las pálidas mejillas del capitán antes de romper, casi con dolor, aquel abrazo con su amor no correspondido.

-Recuerde que si necesita hablar con alguien… Yo siempre lo voy a escuchar, sen…Rin-san. No está solo…-

El pelirrojo no pudo evitar mirarle con sorpresa en su rostro como si recién notara al menor entre sus brazos. Las palabras de Aiichiro eran sinceras pese a que le doliera escuchar que Rin siempre había querido a Haruka, iba a apoyarlo y esperar a que un día tal vez se diera cuenta de que él estaba ahí. Un beso en la frente detuvo todos los pensamientos del menor.

-A veces eres demasiado bueno, Ai… -

Aquellos gestos y esas palabras además de la sonrisa entregada por el ex Samezuka calaron profundamente en el pecho de Aiichiro, haría todo lo posible por alcanzarle donde fuera.

No se rendiría.

...

Y no lo hizo realmente y había tenido la paciencia suficiente, se decía a sí mismo Aiichiro mientras tomaba sus maletas para luego mirar a su alrededor buscando.

-Bienvenido-

Esa voz que le sobresaltó haciéndole sonrojar levemente mientras su corazón latía con fuerza al ver aquella sonrisa dedicada solo a él por fin.

-Rin-san…-

.

.

.

* * *

Este fic nació de una idea random que vino a mi durante una mañana de clases muy aburrida. Hace tiempo que no escribía algo tan seguido de otro , espero pronto sorprenderlos con un fic más ~ Agradecimientos especiales a mi editora personal ~ ¡Te amo!.

Dedicado especialmente a las fans de RinAi~ Siempre quiero darle amor a esta pareja puesto que es mi favorita desde hace mucho. Esta es la sorpresa que decía , estimadas ~ ¡Espero que les guste! Cariños a los Nitori Lovers.

Por cierto cambie mi Nick de **Y** umi **S** hishido a **D** oppelx **G** änger

 **D** oppelx **G** änger.-


End file.
